fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Broker Rebellion: Natsu vs Collector
Introduction In the middle of the field were the small band of Natsu, Happy, Eugene, and Moss as they all were looking towards a man with a blue and gold trench coat with a hood on top as the person was wearing an unusual mask on his face as he looked at the small band. "It's hard to believe my outing ended in a failure due to the works of a Fairy Tail underling and a former husk of a man" He said with an irritated tone. "An outing?! You call wrecking a hidden land to capture the Death Watch an outing?!" Natsu said tightening his fist as he looked at the man. "You're really despicable, thinking living beings are your toy to play with." Eugene said scornfully as he got into a fighting stance again. "Oh that is where you are wrong Eugene, for see, I see them as nothing more than information, information that will bring about a new age in the magic world" He said chuckiling as Eugene was shocked that he knew about him. "Oh believe me, I know more about everything than your ragtag group could ever hope to learn". "You really disgust me." Eugene said his frown deepening. "How do you know who I am anyway? I don't have recorded history nor do I have a record." "So you think... Believe boy, I know secrets that even you don't know about yourself" He said with a calm tone, but quickly stopped when he saw a blur and stood in a defensive stance, quickly punching out as he found himself intercepting Natsu who had an annoyed look on his face. The shock wave from the incerception caused the area to shatter in seconds. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Biting Snake!" Eugene said taking advantage of Natsu forcing the man into a defensive stance and with high speed and power, struck the man's mid area. "Even if you did know about me, did you think I would care!?!" He exclaimed as he finished the strike with an attack to the spinal cord in the back. The strike landed and caused the back of the area behind the masked person to break, but the man still stood tall as he threw Natsu and slammed him down on Eugene, sending them both back a few feet away from him, "Oh very well, I suppose it is time I got some exercise after all" He said cracking his neck. "He's tough." Eugene remarked as he got up. "I wonder why his back isn't broken." He then got into a fighting stance again. "I've got the feeling he's gonna be a big pain in the butt." "Yeah, we better be careful, work together and find an opening" Natsu said charging his flame as he went first to strike at the man, using his Flame Dragon's Iron Fist to hit the ground, sending a powerful flame wave at him with rocks mixed in. The man stood at the ready, slamming his own fist into the ground, causing an upward pressure shot as it redirected the attack into the air. "Impressive strength, but can you handle this" The man took in a deep breath, allowing the air around him to get sucked into him as he exhaled, releasing a powerful blast of ice as it was aimed right at both of them. "Time to turn up the heat." Eugene said as he summoned a large array of Fire Blooms using them to blast fire at the ice and increase the heat in the immediate area. "Natsu, do you think this is enough fire for you to burn him to a crisp?" Natsu nodded as he began sucking in all the fire around the area as his belly got bigger, but shrunk down when the energy was transfered to his magic. "Yes, but I get the feeling he can match this" Natsu released the fire in another roar at the man, only this time it was much larger than before. However, the masked man took in another gulp of air and released the same size roar as the two collided. "A slayer!?!" Eugene began to wonder after seeing the roar. He still took advantage of the colision of attacks and fired explosive arrows at the man trying to figure him out. The attacks landed, but they didn't seem to deal any damage to him as the resulting collision created a mass explosion that threw back most of the fighters. "This guy... He can use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic!" He said looking at the guy with irritation, "Though it's not normal or isn't from a lacirma, it's as if it's from an actual dragon". "Perhaps he is an Ice Dragon Slayer." Eugene said pondering the possibility. "If that's the case we have to make sure to lessen the moisture in the area so his ice won't be as strong." "Do you honestly think I'm going to be dependent on one single ability" He said smiling before slamming down his fist hard into the ground, creating a powerful fissure that sent a rock wave towards the group. "Apparantly he isn't just an ice person." Eugene said as he summoned thick vines to intercept the rock wave. "At the moment, we have no final idea about his magical abiilities so we must proceed with caution." Natsu nodded as he took in a deep breath, channeling the fire throughout his body before condensing it to create flame-like dragon scales on his body. "Let's see how you do in close hand-to-hand combat!" Natsu disappeared in an instant before reappearing right above to drop an axe kick. As the two began to fight in close range, Eugene readied another arrow covered with fire blooms and shot it, giving Natsu a boost of fire and hopefully burning the enemy. The flame arrow was shot right near Natsu as he absorbed it, ingulfing his foot with even bright red fire, slamming down on him as the man blocked it, causing the ground underneath him to break apart. However, Natsu was pushed back by the man, and was about to get back at him, but felt his leg hurting as he looked down to see it with small scratches. "What the hell...?" He looked over to see the guy's body starting to take shape as the mask disappeared and was replaced with a reptile-like appearance. "You didn't honestly think I was going into this unprepared did you?" He said with a grin as it showed razor sharp teeth. "What the heck? Is that take over magic or something?" Eugene said as he readied another arrow. "It seems that his defense is formidable." He then fired the arrow which burst out a sticky substance on impact covering the lizard like man. "Don't even try to get out of it, that special sap from a Stikaita tree will form around your body making impossible to move. I'm surprised that humans haven't replaced cement with this." The man looked on his body, he attempted to pull himself off, but found himself unable to move as easily as he thought. He changed forms as suddenly what looked like a dragon appeared as he breath ice all over his body, causing the sap to freeze snap and break off. "Ice Dragon's Roar!!" He took in another deep breath before exhaling out another powerful breath at them, freezing nearly everything in the path. "Crap, he got out." Eugene said before activating his magic again. "Forest magic, Nudge Ledza and Fire Bloom!" The greenish brown plant of Nudge Ledza began to wrap around the man while the fire blooms began melting the surrounding ice. "Natsu, hit him with fire now!" Natsu channeled his fire through his hands, expanding it more and more as it created a ball of fire, "Fire Dragon's Brilliance!!" Natsu jumped up, sending the ball of fire flying towards the man as the reaction caused an explosion of fire to be seen shooting up into the sky as Natsu landed next to Eugene. However, emerging from the flames was a large claw as it slammed down to the ground, shaking it as the flames were fanned away, leaving only a minature version of an ice-dragon humanoid as he looked over to the duo, "I must admit, this has surprised me, no one has ever dealt such a blow before to force me to use my second level" He said cracking his neck. "Man, this guy is reminding me of Kyodo." Eugene muttered to himself remembering the Ice Dragon Slayer. "This is going to be a pain in the neck but we gotta do what we gotta do. ''Cactus Machine Gun + Bomb Flower!" ''At that, strangely shaped cactus appeared around the enemy and fired away causing explosions all over the man's body. "I doubt that would knock him down, but I want to see what he's got." The man simply stood there as the impact didn't affect him as he simply shrugged it off and looked at them before he slammed into the ground, having a rock wave towards them. Natsu slammed his own fist to intercept the attack as the shock wave occured, pushing both Eugene and Natsu back a few feet. "Damn, this guy is no joke" He said with a serious tone. "Agreed." Eugene replied as he gave Natsu some fire to fuel up before hitting the ground, copying the rock wave technique that was just thrown at them. When the man went to guard, Eugene enlarged his arms and lit them aflame. "Forest Dragon's Flaming Impact!" He yelled before slaming both of his fists down aiming at the man's head. The man simply extended his hand, intercepting the punch as the shock wave cracked the floor behind him as he punched Eugene, slamming him down hard into the ground, but did not compensate for Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist hitting his chest before he grabbed Eugene and slid back. "You okay?" He said looking down to him as he was bleeding a bit from his mouth. "I'll be fine. You don't remember, but you've seen me get stabbed several times and get hurt worse than this." Eugene replied with a grin. He then activated his magic and turned the injured parts of his body into palnts and repaired them. "Now we just gotta figure out how to beat him." Natsu glared at the man who simply smirked at them, he knew that if they were going to beat him, they would need to bring out the heavy artillery. "Eugene, get behind me and get a good distance, I'm gonna bring out my best" He said charging his magic as the air around them started to heat up. "I'm sure you'll cause much destruction so I'm off!" Eugene said before jumping back. As he did so, he summoned more fire blossoms, giving more fire to Natsu to power him up. Natsu inhaled the fire as suddenly Lightning also came along with it, channeling all over his body, only this time, it seemed as if the lightning flames had actually infused with his clothes and hair, giving him a much more different look than he had the last time. He took in a breath as his cheeks didn't puff out like they normally would. "Interesting, this has gotten quite amusing, but I'm afraid this will end now..." The man replied as he too start to inhale breath, expanding his cheeks as he then exhaled quickly a destrucive blast that Natsu quickly countered with his own as both collided, causing a powerful shock wave to be felt for great distances. Eugene then created a barrier of intersecting extremely strong plants to protect themselves from the shockwave. When it ended, Eugene deactivated it ready to fight only to find that their enemy was gone. "Where'd he go!?!" Eugene asked. "Left, I can smell that his other minions got away as well with a few of the Death Watch, but most of them are safe and sound..." He said as another squwaking could be heard as they saw Kiki coming towards Natsu, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're safe too" He replied to her. "We're okay too!" Happy and Moss said as they flew over to them. "Looks like we're all safe, that's good." Eugene said with a smile. "I guess I can get that chain idiot to take care of the rest of those bad guys." Natsu looked at Kiki then over to his group as he handed them the letters, "Sorry guys, but I'm not coming back with you, today I realized something, I have my path to follow" He said looking down at Kiki. "I know that." Eugene replied as he pushed back the letters. "Everyone at the guild will be happy just knowing you're alive. Well, if you're ever in the area, try coming back home. See ya! May we see each other again!" He said this with a smile before they dissapeared with the wind and jumped/flew through the trees. Natsu just smiled and began walking his own way with Kiki at his side. END Category:Phantombeast Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:The Fairy Meeting Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Chapters